The Katana and the Beastie
by Mad' Dr Hatter
Summary: Summary's are annoying. You'll just have to read to find out. Its composed around an OC but will try to keep the main plot of the show. Will eventually meet the Winchesters but don't know when.
1. Russell Academy

**Ok guys. So this is a supernatural fic. As you may have guessed.  
But it will take a while for the main character of this to meet the winchesters.  
So hang in there.  
This story is based on an idea I had whilst listening the Jethro tulls, The broadsword and the beastie.  
Listen to it.  
Here goes. **

_Chemistry class. 2;00, Friday afternoon. Des Miones Iowa. 3rd august 2000_

There is a boy doodling in his notebook instead of calculating the mole of some substance or another. On his ipod, he is listening to some of his mother's old records.

"Beastie, there's a beast upon my shoulder

Beastie, and a fiend upon my back

Beastie, feel his burning breath a-heaving

Beastie, smoke oozing from his stack

And he moves beneath the covers

Beastie, or he lies below the bed

Beastie, he's the beast upon your shoulder

Beastie, and he's the price upon your head"

THWAK! The boy receives and elastic band to the face courtesy of another boy on another table to his looks over whilst taking out his headphone out of his ear.  
"What do you want Jonny?" The boy asked the shooter. Jonny just laughed and went back to work. The boy sighed and went to put his headphone back in.

"Young man, If you think you are listening to music in my lesson, then you have another thing coming!" The boys teacher shouted from the front. The boy sighed and put his headphone back into his ear.

_Meanwhile_

On the edge of town, a man is fixing up his old 1969 Chevy corvette stingray. It is a recent buy. He brought it to do up for his boy as a second car. At $2500 it was a steal. Granted it needed quite a bit of work. Okay, a lot of work. But he had time before he was able to drive. After working on for most of his spare time, he hoped his son would like the car when it became his on his 16th birthday. The man looks at the clock he keeps next to his work station. 14:35. Sighing, he closed the hood of the car and wiped his hands on his overalls. His son would be leaving school soon and he needed to be home before Jacobi. He had forgotten his keys again. Taking off the overalls to reveal some almost as dirty jeans and tank top, the man loaded the shotgun he had connected to the tripwire just inside the door to the garage. Carefully stepping over said tripwire, he closed the door and secured the garage doors closed. As he did this, he saw a man walking in his direction. The man was not especially large but walked with a purpose. As the second man got close to Jacobi's dad, he started to talk to him.

"Are you Mr. Welby?" The man asked.

"Who's asking?" Mr Welby asked apprehensively. The other man smiled as he blinked. Upon opening his eyes again, Mr. Welby saw that they had turned pure black. Not just the iris, but the whole eye was now a pitch black. Mr. Welby stumbled backwards in shock. After regaining his balance, he charged towards his own car, a sensible family people carrier. Before he could make so much as 2 steps towards his car, He was flung off of his feet and into the garage door. The impact winded the father but for some reason, he couldn't move. Looking up he saw the small man towering over him.  
"Oh I am nobody. Just a foot soldier. Not really important at all. But my boss is a very important man. And you owe him something. A very big something mind you. Remember?" The man sneered as he looked the now terrified Mr. Welby. What was this man talking about?  
"Come on Mr. Welby. You must remember this. It was to do with your son. Jacobi." Mr. Welbys felt a feeling of dread spread over him.  
"No. You cant. He is just a boy. I am all he has left!" Mr. Welby shouted. The other man just laughed.  
"I don't care. You made a deal with my boss and I am here to collect. Your soul for his life. Unless you want him to die..?" The other man left the question hanging in the air. Mr. Welby, who had previously been struggling, gave in.  
"His mother died last year. You cant. Have some humanity." This only caused the other man to laugh louder.  
"Yeah sorry. Lost that centuries ago." And with that, An invisible force pounced on Mr. Welby and tore him apart.

_Back with Jacobi._

Finally his day of idiots and classes was over. Packing his workbook and pens into his bag, the 12 year old boy stormed out of the chemistry room. The Russell academy was home to around 3000 pupils from all over Iowa and South Dakota and almost all of them hated Jacobi. Being the son of a court marshalled Sargent was not good in a city full of patriots. And then there was the fact that he was better than all of them. That also put a knot in their underwear.  
"Sound of the drums  
Beatin' in my heart  
The thunder of guns  
Tore me apart  
You've been – thunderstruck"

Jacobi was walking down the corridor towards the main gate of the school with his music blasting, when who else should he find in his way but Jonny. As Jacobi tried to walk around him, Jonny moved into his path which caused Jacobi to walk into the larger lad. Jonny pushed Jacobi in the chest causing the smaller boy to take a few steps back.

"Where do you think you're going Welby?" The larger boy asked menacingly as a circle formed around the two young boys. Jacobi looked at the bully dead in the eyes with a cold stare.  
"Well I was thinking about going to McDonalds to have some lunch. I would see if you wanted to join me, but seems you've had enough already." Jacobi made motions towards Jonny's stomach. Jonny's eyes bulged in their sockets as Jacobi said this. There was a general sound of surprise and humour from the now growing circle.  
"You're gonna regret that Welby, Jonny said as he swung at the smaller, and apparently faster, boy.

Jacobi ducked under the wild swing and before anything else could happen, The principle broke up the fight.

"Jacobi. Come into my office for a minute." The princible said.

"But sir, I haven't done anything yet." The now exacperated Jacobi stated.  
"Its about your dad."


	2. Six years later

**Here you go.  
**

_Six years later._

Jacobi emerges from his motel room. To the casual onlooker he looks like a normal 18 year old boy. Slightly more muscly and dressed in clothes a bit out of the ordinary. A pair of urban camouflage cargo pants, an ACDC t-shirt and a black leather jacket. His shoes were a pair of raw hide leather hunting boot. They looked well-worn and the pants looked as if they had seen a warzone. The height, or lack of it, that he was bullied mercilessly for for years at school, is now a thing of the past. At 5 foot 11, Jacobi looks like a standard man. Apart from when it gets to his face. He had a scar running from above his right eye and ran to just to the left of his nose. His hair was straight, stark white and swept to cover as much of his scar as possible.

Jacobi made his way to his car with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. The car was an old 4x4 that was beaten so badly, that if it had ever seen a mechanics, they would scrap it as soon as they laid eyes on it. Jacobi sighed and opened the back door. After throwing in the duffle bag, he closed the door and locked the truck up. 'might as well get a drink and food for the road' Jacobi thought as he made his way to the nearest shop. On his way there he saw a face that he had hoped he wouldn't see again for a while

"Hey Welby. Is that you?" The unmistakable drawl of his childhood bully made its way to his ears. Groaning inwardly, Jacobi turned to face him.

"Who's asking?" There was a hint of bitterness in his tone as the now very large Jonny. 'Looks like he didn't take my advice.' Jacobi thought to himself.

"Its Jonny. From Russell Academy." Jonny stated as if Jacobi didn't know exactly who he was.

"Oh yeah. Weren't you in my chemistry class?" Jacobi asked the now smiling Jonny.

"That's right. What happened to you? One day you were there, The next you just disappeared." Jonny asked in a tone that was almost sympathetic.

"Something came up. Now if you don't mind, I am quite busy." Jacobi went to walk off but Jonny stopped him.

"Hang on . I heard that your dad had a garage on the edge of Des Moines that he kept stuff in. I think the police still have the key somewhere." Jonny stated in a careing tone. 'Jonny's being nice. Something must've happened.' Jacobi thought to himself as he nodded to Jonny in thanks.  
Walking away from the slightly annoyed Jonny, Jacobi thought about what he had said. A garage? His dad hadn't mentioned anything about a garage.

'Oh well. I was thinking about going home sometime soon anyway. Now's a good a time as ever.' Jacobi thought as he entered a shop.  
"Shoot to thrill, play to kill  
Too many women, with too many pills  
I said, shoot to thrill, play to kill  
I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will  
'Cause I shoot to thrill, and I'm ready to kill  
And I can't get enough, and I can't get my thrill  
'Cause I shoot to thrill, play it again"  
Speeding down highway 70 out of Columbus Ohio, Jacobi couldn't help but feel a little curious about why his dad had kept this garage from him. After his mum's death, they hadn't hidden anything from each other. Why would he decide that he would break that tradition and keep this hidden? Granted he didn't know what his father did for a job or money in the years after his court marshalling but he had just thought that his father was still looking. Occasionally his dad would take advantage of his extensive service history to go on hunting trips but that didn't pay that well. A couple of hundred every trip. Enough to get a small present or two every time. He had even brought Jacobi a proper hunting knife and had kept a Colt m1911 safe for him. Sargent Welby had even taught him how to fire a gun properly as well as some basic survival techniques. Those proved very useful in the years after his father's mysterious death. Jacobi had been told by his school principle at the time that it looked like an animal attack.

_Flashback._

"Jacobi, You may want to take a seat." Mr. Healy motioned for the boy to take a seat.

"I'll stand thanks." Jacobi said with an edge of nervousness to his voice. Mr. Healy sighed and started to speak.

"Your father was found on the edge of the city a few minutes ago." Mr Healy stopped short of the truth.

"Whats happened this time?" Jacobi asked in what might have been described as an exasperated tone.

"I don't quite know how to tell you this, but he was attacked by something. He didn't make it." Mr Healy tried to sound as comforting as he could. Jacobi looked at the floor for a few seconds and then looked up with fire in his eyes. For a minute, Mr Healy thought he could actually see flames licking inside the young boys eyes.

"How did it happen? Was he shot?" Jacobi asked in a relatively level tone. Mr Healy couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable at the young boys stare.

"It wasn't like that. It was an animal attack." As soon as the older man had said that, Jacobi turned around and stormed out of the principal's office. Jonny was waiting outside of the door to no doubt torment Jacobi.

"What's wrong Welby? Friendly fire?" The larger lad asked in a mocking tone. Before the bully could say anything, Jacobi had grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a locker.  
"Fuck off you fat son of a bitch." Jacobi whispered to the bully before kneeing him in the balls and then kicking the now crumpled form of Jonny in the stomach. The boys in Jonnys entourage backed away from the seething child as he charged out of the school building. This was the last time anybody at Russell academy saw of him until years later.


	3. Des Moines

_Des Moines._

Driving back into Des Moines after 6 years was a little strange for Jacobi. He could still see all of the buildings he remembered from his childhood, all be it they were more dilapidated and run down, but they were still the same. Parking in front of the Police station in downtown, Jacobi turned off his engine and sat in the car for a minute. Composing himself, the young man exited his truck and locked the doors. Walking in to the building, he saw a few faces that he remembered from school. Andy Thorn from a few years above him was now a Detective inspector. Andy had tried to look out for the younger lad and had once even shouted at Jonny. Not much happened but Jonny left him alone for all of 2 days. Walking over to the startled Andy, Jacobi smiled slightly. Looks like nobody had been expecting him.  
"Hello Andy. Good to see you again." Jacobi said happily as he was being stared at by Andy.

"Jacobi? What the hell happened to you? I heard about your dad. I looked for you when I heard but you were nowhere." Andy asked whilst giving the younger man a hug.

"I needed some time to myself." Jacobi stated whilst hugging the older man back.

"No shit. But 6 years? What have you been doing?" Andy now looked concerned. Jacobi sighed.

"It would have been longer but I heard that my dad had a garage on the edge of town. I came to check out what my dad thought was important enough to hide from me." Jacobi stated bluntly.

Andy chuckled to himself. "Well at least you haven't changed much in the last 6 years. Still as direct as ever. Yeah we were going to have a look but the police chief at the time was a friend of your dads. Obviously knew something other people didn't." Andy said whilst getting a file up on his computer.

"I think it's still under his name. Just go to the main desk at the front and tell them your name and your dads name and they should be able to find the keys and address." Andy said whilst turning back to Jacobi. "Go and find out what your dad was hiding and then meet me at the coffee shop across the street. We need to catch up on the last 6 years. Oh I almost forgot, Carmen was distraught after you left." Andys tone was filled with knowing and a hint of teasing. Jacobis face turned slightly pink as he walked away rather quickly. Walking up to the front desk, Jacobi thought he recognised the officer behind the desk. Shaking his head he said,  
"Hi, I would like to pick up my dad's personal effects please. My names Jacobi Lawrence Welby. My father was Daniel James Welby." The officer behind the desk nodded and dissapreared to try and find the box containing the personal effects of Mr Welby.

After around 5 minutes the officer came back with a small box. After proving that Jacobi was in fact Daniels next of kin, gave Jacobi the box. Jacobi thanked the officer and walked back to his truck with the box tucked securely under his arm. Getting behind the wheel, Jacobi placed the box on the passenger seat and opened it. Inside there was indeed a set of keys. A house key, what looked like a car key and the garage key. Also there was what looked like a journal. Opening the journal to the first page, Jacobi noticed that it was mostly comprised of hand drawn pictures of weird creatures and newspaper articles. Then Jacobi noticed the dates. If his memories served correctly, The dates in the margin were the same as his dads hunting trips.

"What the hell?" Jacobi said to himself as he closed the book again and looked at the last item in the box. It was an ornate knife. It had a wooden handle and otherwise looked like a normal hunting knife. Apart from the pommel. The very end had a pentagram on it. Jacobi put the knife back into the box and went back to looking at the journal. In the front cover there was another piece of paper folded and tucked inside the leather of the cover. Jacobi took it out and immediately noticed the undistinguishable scrawl of his father. Opening the paper, Jacobi saw that it was a small note addressed to him.

_Jacobi._

_This is my legacy. If you are reading this then either you have come of age or I am dead. Either way there are something's you need to tell you. Remember the stories of monsters that granddad told you? There are all real. Everything that is in this journal are the monsters and creatures that I have come across in my time hunting. That is what the hunting trips were. I was trying to track down the things that killed your mother. Yes. She was killed. It wasn't and accident. It was a Kitsune. There is a page in my journal for that. First, if you haven't already been there. You need to go to my lock up and get my equipment. Also in there you should find an address book. Youll need to call a man called bobby. Go and see him as soon as possible._

_I am sorry I kept this a secret but at the time you were too young._

_Sargent Welby._

Jacobi was stunned. Surely his father couldn't be serious. Monsters? Surely he was crazy. And what was that about mum being killed? By a Kitsune? What the hell was that? Taking a breath, Jacobi looked at the bottom of the note and saw an address for the garage.  
'Okay. I will pick up whatever is in that lockup and then phone this Bobby guy and make him tell me what the fuck is going on.' Jacobi thought to himself as he started up the truck.

Stopping outside the garage on east county line road, Jacobi grabbed his gun out of the glove compartment and tucked it into the waistband of his trousers. Picking up the keys, Jacobi exited the truck and approached the garage door. Finding the key that fitted in the lock, the now slightly worried young man opened the garage door. Stepping in, Jacobi felt a slight tug on his leg. Stopping dead in his tracks, Jacobi remembered one of his dads war tales. Whilst he was in Afghanistan, One of his team mates had set off a booby trap upon entering a house. The man had taken a shot gun shell to the side of his head and dies instantly. Jacobi stepped back slowly and traced the wire to a shotgun hidden inside an old skull. Unloading the shotgun, The now very worried Jacobi entered the garage. The first thing he noticed is that there was two sections to the garage. In the first section there were lots of shelves and book cases. Walking up the first shelf, Jacobi opened it to find it filled with an assortment of weapons. Anything ranging from wooden stakes to assault top of the first cupboard was an address book. Flicking through until he found the name Bobby Singer, Jacobi brought out his mobile and typed in the number. After the dial tone and a few rings, a gruff voice answered.

"Hello?" This must be Bobby.

"Hello? Is this Bobby?" Jacobi asked apprehensively.  
"Depends who's asking." The gruff voice asked from the other side of the phone.

"My name is Jacobi Welby. It seems you knew my dad, Sargent Daniel Welby?" Jacobi was very unsure about exactly why he was meant to call this man.

"Yeah I know him. Can you put him on the phone?" The gruff voice asked impatiently. "He was meant to call a few months ago."  
"Hes dead." Jacobi stated bluntly. There was a sigh from the other end of the phone followed by Bobby shouting,  
"Balls!"


End file.
